Daisy Jane
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, Shy, Easy to talk to, Secritive, Conferting, Great role model, Great Friend, Kinderistic (Always full of engey, like ADHD), Kind, Creative, Courages, Strong Willed, A person who will stand for what is right, A music person and Great performer. History My mums: Chloe was born in 1810 to Aine and Josph Jane on July 20th in Colomba, the day Colomba freed its self from the spanish empire. Anie to Josph about who she really was and what danger Chloe was in. Anie dissapered and left Joshph with Chloe. Josph took care of Chloe wisely. When Chloe was four Josph married a beautiful young woman called Maryen. Maryen claimed to love Josph but really was after the money he had. Maryen relised Josph had a daughter and also relised her plan was ruined. Maryen sticked to trying to get the money but Chloe busted her everytime. When Chloe was 14 she had to marry, much against her will. She married a 15 year old called James. After a year of the two being married Josph was poisened and Maryen got all the money. Chloe poisened Maryen and got all the money which she then gave away to help the sick. Later Chloe realised she was pregnent and told James, who was delighted. Nine months later Chloe gave birth to Daisy. The three were very happy and Daisy become a happy girl. Then Aine took the three to the year 2013 where they become spirits and stayed together. They were taken to a camp and lived in the main house with each other. My dads: James history is unkown until he was fiveteen when he married Chloe Jane. All that is known is that he was born in 1809 on the 3rd of May on Colomba. James grew up in Colomba's far west on his own. He lived with the forest and animals. He has little trust since he was abanded by his parents. He made a living for himself by attacking everyone who came to the forest. He has the rare ability to talk to nature because of this. It is belived that because of this everyone else belived him to be a monster. When James was 15 he had to marry. He married a 14 year old called Chloe. After a year of the two being married Josph was poisened and Maryen got all the money. Chloe poisened Maryen and got all the money which she then gave away to help the sick. Later Chloe realised she was pregnent and told James, who was delighted. Nine months later Chloe gave birth to Daisy. The three were very happy and Daisy become a happy girl. Then Aine took the three to the year 2013 where they become spirits and stayed together. They were taken to a camp and lived in the main house with each other. It is belived that James' ability to talk with nature is passed down to Daisy. Theme Songs Gallery Haley3.png Haley4.jpg Haley5.jpg|I do way better karate them Ryan Haley6.jpg Haley1.png Haley2.jpg Ryan and Daisy3.png|Me and Ryan Ryan and Daisy2.jpg|My and Ryan again Ryan and Daisy.jpg|And me and Ryan again, I kind of like him Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Poptropica3